She Will Be Loved
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: I was bored and I was listening to this song! GeorgexHermione Post-DH


"You are a complete ASS, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled storming into their shared bedroom at the Burrow.

"Why?" He asked sleepily.

"BECAUSE YOU FORGOT MY GODDAMN BIRTHDAY! THAT'S WHY!"

"Oh shit." He muttered.

"YEAH! Where were you?" She demanded, close to tears.

"I was, um, uh…" He muttered something unintelligible.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I was with Lavender Brown." He said slowly.

"What the hell were you doing with her?" Her voice was low and dangerous.

"I got drunk and then we-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU AND ME ARE OVER!"

"Hermione please listen to me."

"NO! I WON'T! I'M PACKING AND LEAVING!"

"HERMIONE! Please listen to me."

"No." Hermione packed up all her stuff in her trunk, flew down the staircase and Apparated out. She landed in Diagon Alley, in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's and ran in.

* * *

George Weasley was having a slow day when he heard the door fly open_. Anxious customer._ He thought. He was surprised when two arms were thrown around his waist.

"Hermione?" He asked putting his arms around her shoulders and led her upstairs.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I was just so MAD at Ronald and I Apparated to the first place I thought of." She said between sobs.

"What did my ass of a brother do to you?" He asked darkly.

"H-he slept with Lav-Lavender B-Brown!" Hermione wailed.

"He WHAT?" George yelped, standing up for the couch.

"Uh-huh." Hermione sobbed some more.

"Oh Hermione." George took her in his arms and cradled her in his arms. He murmured soothing words in her ears and rubbed her back when he started humming.

"What's that s-song you're humming?" Hermione asked when she calmed down a bit.

He blushed. "She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. A-" He was cut off by Hermione.

"A Muggle band I know. I love them."

They just talked for a while, enjoying each others company. Hermione then noticed George's guitar. "You play the guitar? That's something I didn't know about you."

He picked it up. "Yeah well…there are a lot things you don't know about me."

He started strumming and Hermione picked up the tune. "You know how to play She Will Be Loved on the guitar?" He nodded.

"Sing to me." George laughed. "I don't think so."

"Come on. Pwease?" She gave him the puppy dog pout. George sighed. "Fine. Sit down."

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
__She had some trouble with herself  
__He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times  
__But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful  
__I know I tend to get so insecure  
__It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along  
__Yeah  
__My heart is full and my door's always open  
__Yeah  
__You come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending every day  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car  
__Know all of the things that make you who you are  
__I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
__Comes back and begs me to  
__Catch her every time she falls  
__Yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
__I don't mind spending every day  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Please don't try so hard to say goodbye"_

George ended the song and they looked at each other. Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Wow. You're good."

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't really know. You just…I don't know." She smiled at her own stupidity.

"You know…I think this is the beginning of something good."

"I think so too." They stared into each other's eyes and George slowly leaned down. Hermione moved her head slightly up and their lips met. It was like magic because it was. Their lips moved in a perfect rhythm. They broke apart and smiled at each other. "I'll just go unpack in your room." Hermione said softly.

George threw his head and laughed.

**A/N: I was bored! That's my excuse. Review if you want.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Did it suck? I'd love to know!**


End file.
